villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gan
Gan is the main antagonist of the Disney/Cartoon Network/Adult Swim Crossover Universe. He is the evil brother of Maturin the Turtle, the leader and father of the Arachnid race and a fallen Guardian of Beam. Background Gan, along with the other Guardians, were created by the One, the creator of eternity, to protect and build life in the Macroverse. Gan was given the status of God of Consumption and would "thin out" planet life in case planets became over populated. Gan was created into a spider-scorpion hybrid amongst his other animal Guardians. The guardians grew to see themselves as brothers and sisters while Gan view them all as nothing more than pests who denied him his true potential. Gan had become upset when he learned that his older brother Aslan the Lion, the eldest Guardian and the God of Peace, was chosen to be the leader over himself. Gan wanders off to the pool of Healing Waters, telling himself that if Aslan is made to look like a failure, then he will look kingly in comparison and soon take the throne. This leads to Gan tricking his brother into going down to planet Shieek, where a three-headed hawk is attacking the lands. While there Aslan starts to try to reason with it and Gan roars and tells the hawk that he must move by order of the Guardians, or fight Aslan, the hawk then charges in the sky at Aslan. Aslan, refusing to fight the hawk (as it would go against his peaceful vows) escapes with the aid of his siblings, Shardik the Bear, the god of the Wild, and Garuda the Eagle, Guardian of Planet, which causes the hawk to go after Gan instead. Aslan runs back and finds Gan being attacked by the hawk. The large hawk slashes Gan with his talons, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Aslan leaps in to save his brother and the Hawks prepare to attack again. Before they can do so, the Wolf and Rat, brothers and fellow brothers of Gan and Aslan, appears, quickly killing the hawk with laser vision. It was during this attack that Gan realized how easy it would be to kill Aslan, using his peaceful nature to his advantage and would spend light-years planning his death. Becoming a Sith Lord After exploring the Macroverse, Gan eventually found a Sith Master named Darth Plike, who trained Gan in the ways of the force. They traveled to many planets in secret, killing each planet's rulers and destroying their trade deals. Gan considered this weak, however, wanting more than to just mess with trade deals. One fateful day, Pilike was attacked by Aslan's royal guards who overpowered and wounded him. As they went for the killing blow, Gan appeared and killed both of them in seconds. Pilike thanked Gan and eventually claimed Gan had became stronger than he'd ever been. That night, Gan had decided the time had come for him to complete his plan alone. Having learned all he could from Plike, and also having used his Master's connections to get him where he wanted to be, Gan saw the aging, inferior Sith lord as an obstacle. Plike, on the other hand, seemed to trust his apprentice completely. After attending an opera at Aslan's palace, undercover, the two Sith Lords retired to the Gan's penthouse building. There, Gan piled Plike with wine. Watching as Plike became increasingly intoxicated, Gan waited patiently until his master fell asleep before unleashing torrent after torrent of Sith lightning upon him, basking in the old man's agony before Plike passed out from the immense pain, by the time he woke up, Gan had already began eating him. As Plike expired, his apprentice experienced a monumental disturbance in the Force, which he interpreted as a shift that anointed him the sole agent of the dark side. But he also experienced a sensation of sadness and loss in the Force. Gan initially feared that the cause of this unease was a sign that his master's experiments had succeeded after all, that Plike's spirit had somehow survived earthly destruction, and would return at any moment to exact vengeance on his treacherous apprentice. However, Gan dismissed this and finished the rest of his master's remains. Role in the series Zootopia Although Gan does not appear in the film whatsoever, he, along the other guardians can be seen on a mural inside the Naturalist Club. Maturin (the movie) Gan remained bitterly jealous of his elder brother but was allowed to occasionally eat beings to sustain his power. He did not attend the creation of planet Tatooine, much to Aslan's disgust. During this time, he also tried to eat a king simply because he failed to bring Gan his worlds most delicious food, although he was ultimately forced to let the king escape when Shardik told him off for missing Tatooine's creation, causing Gan to attempt to exact revenge on Shardik by eating him instead until Aslan interferes. Gan also implied when Aslan warned him not to walk away that he might attack Aslan should he be distracted. He also briefly lamented that he may be cast out of the gene pool anyways before leaving the region, dejected. As some time passed, Gan rapidly became jealous of his brother Maturin's new found power and started plotting to kill him in order to stop Maturin in case he tried to stop him. Gan had his Arachnid's awake the undefeated hyrda, Hemotetes, to unleash on Tirabidan (the homeworld of the Guardians). First plan The first attempt Gan made was to kill the untrained Maturin by after tricking the turtle into foolishly fighting the powerful hydra and getting killed in the process. Gan teleports the Hydra to Tirabidan where it begins to destroy the buildings. Maturin flies in, punching the Hydra to the ground. The Hydra surprises Maturin by approaching him from the back, forcing the hero into combat until the monster lunges at him and knocks him into the ground. Maturin stuns the beast by firing lasers into its mouth through his eyes, but Maturin's powers, being weak from under-training has no real effect of the hydra and it laughs laughs. When the monster next strikes, he holds its mouth open and slams it head into the ground, giving him time to grab his lightsaber. However, the Hydra wraps its tongue around his ankle, hurls him into the air, and swallows him. While in the monster's throat, Maturin decapitates it with his sword from the inside-out. The hero is again lured into a false sense of security before, as Gan expects to happen, the Hydra sprouts three more heads. It chases down Maturin and causes the spectators in the stands to scatter. Maturin then begins flying and fights back, to little avail. With each head he chops off, three more grow. Maturin is knocked off balance and falls into the the monster's forest of heads, he barely makes it through before he is send flying the air. The Hydra then grabs him and as it is about to finishes the young hero off, Maturin notices a rocky cliff that he quickly punches which courses an avalanche of rocks to fall. The Hydra froze as both of its heads look up in fear, when it and Maturin are soon buried and crushed, finally killing the Hydra for good. All that is seen of the Hydra after the rock-slide was it's right arm, Aslan, Shardik and Gan then thought that Maturin was now dead, however all the sudden the Hyrda's arm started moving, the people are afraid at first thinking that the Hydra is still alive, until it was revealed to be none other then Maturin who survived, using his indestructible shell as a shield from the rocks, everyone soon started cheering for Maturin as the light shine on a new hero, much to Gan's utter anger. Later, Gan admonishes the Arachnids for failing to kill Maturin, even when it was clear that Maturin only survived due to dumb luck. However, he ends up getting the idea to kill not just Aslan, but the other Guardians as well, after feeding them a man's leg. He promises that under his rule, they will never go hungry again, a promise which he clearly could not care to keep. Killing Aslan Month later, Gan makes a deal with an invader named Jirnor and tells him to attack planet Tatoonie, which will trigger the Guardians to protect it which Jirnor agrees to. After the attack is set and the Guardians arrive, Gan stabs Aslan in the back with his stinger whilst Aslan and him are far from the battlefield, paralyzing him. Aslan pleads with his brother to help him. However, Gan instead gloated about how Aslan and the Guardians would be dead and he would rule the Macroverse before slowly torturing Aslan to death with force lightning. Maturin discovers Aslan's corpse and believes he failed to save him and flies off into deep space and self-exile. Gan told his new recruit, Jirnor to kill Maturin should Maturin ever return. Gan then took over the Macroverse, using his Arachnids as muscle to ensure his reign goes undisputed. Under his rule, the Macroverse were over-hunted by the Arachnids, Gan freely killed millions of people and ate many planets, and the excess of fear and hate killed much plant life, destroying any source of food for mortals in the Macroverse. Likewise, he also enacts a law that says the subjects may not mention Aslan or Maturin at all, especially not in a more favorable light. If they do, he would kill them. As ruler of the Macroverse 45 years later, even with the Arachnids killing millions and the Macroverse reduced to a fear-driven cesspool, Gan refuses to allow anybody to leave or do anything about it, descending into madness and insisting that he is still a mighty ruler. Gan's right-hand Jirnor knocks out Shardik the Bear and drags to a volcano tying him to the side of it with unbreakable chains. Gan arrives tells Shardik the truth about Aslan ans that Shardik was next to die. Gan then revealed he also kidnapped Shardik's new-born baby and taunts Shardik, saying he could kill the baby but decided that father and son must die together. He chained the baby next to Shardik and, using his tail, loosened the piece of rock the two were one causing the bear and his son to slowly descend into the lava. Gan watched with satisfaction before leaving. Little did Gan know was that Maturin, who had been training for the past years, had rescued his brother and his son after Gan left, leaving Shardik and Maturin to team up to stop Gan. Gan vs Maturin Gan later questions Saramic the Hare, another Guardian, as to why he has not seen Shardik, trying to sound innocent around him. However, through force mind-probing, Saramic slowly begins to uncover the truth until Gan hits Saramic with his tail, slicing his cheek open. Just as this occurred, Maturin tackled Gan, angered by Gan's ruthlessness. After Maturin hurls Gan through a mountain, injuring him, Gan stands in disbelief, believing Maturin was dead. Gan engages in a short battle with Maturin in which Maturin subdues Gan in the middle of Tirabidan. Maturin puts Gan in a chokehold, forcing Gan to reveal the truth to every inhabitant of the Macroverse, even as Gan's minions surround them. Gan reveals the truth to the observing crowd. This leads to a battle in which the Shardik's bear army, Maturin and the other Guardians work together to defeat the the Arachnids and Jirnor. Gan tries to escape, but Maturin corners him in Aslan's former palace, and Gan, knowing he is not strong enough to defeat the newly trained Maturin, is hesitant to fight. Instead of owning up to his actions, he tries to blame everything on Jirnor and the Arachnids. When Maturin chooses to exile Gan rather than kill him, Gan appears to concede, but then shocks his brother by unleashing a torrent of force lightning at Maturin. After Maturin powers through the lightning and attacks Gan, Gan teleports both of them to the volcano Gan previously tried to kill Shardik on. Gan engages in a fight with Maturin that ends when Maturin cuts off 7 out of eight of Gan's legs, causing Gan to fall dangerously close to the lave. As Gan slowly slides closer to the lava, Maturin, heartbroken over his brother's fall to the dark side, berated Gan, stating that Gan was a Guardian and was meant to save the Macroverse. Gan shouted back that he hated Maturin, his eyes pure red with hate. Maturin tearfully expressed his sadness over Gan's fate, telling him how he had loved him like the brother he was. As Gan's tail ignited, severely burning him, Maturin left him to his apparent fate and returned to Tirabidan as a hero. Resurrection Although Gan survived, he was horrifically scarred, both physically and mentally, the flames were so intense they had opened his head and was frying his brain and had damaged lungs due to the hot ash in the air. Shortly afterwards, Jirnor (who managed to escape to battle) arrived to the volcano with the Arachnids, where he found the severely wounded Gan and took him to the pool of Healing Waters, where to pool restored Gan in a body akin to a human, with the exception of a horn and spider legs on his back. Upon regaining consciousness, Gan asked Jirnor what had become of the Macroverse, and he told Gan that the Guardians had overthrown Gan and were restoring the Macroverse to it's former glory, much to Gan's dismay and anger. Gan is last seen in the film with his millions of Arachnid children, staring at a planet they will presumably consume. Between Maturin ''and ''The Battle of Earth While training on a dead planet after gaining his new body, Gan caught wind of Maturin's 12th Padawan, Jor'ul. Gan didn't seem to like the idea of Maturin having apprentices and would often target his allies, believing he was doing Maturin a twisted kind of favor. He was however equally prepared to use their pain as a mean's of emotionally wounding Maturin, either out of his twisted desire to drive his brother over the edge into finally breaking his one will, or simply out of sadism. Though he failed to kill the original Padawans, he would eventually win a terrible victory. Whether Gan realized or even cared a new Padawan named Jor'ul had taken the original's place is unclear but he did become aware of the boy's more volatile temper. In one particularly gruesome overtaking, Gan kidnapped a number of children, and either had them slowly dismembered and eaten, turned into Arachnids using dark magic or returned them to their planet has horrible parodies of themselves; he had dismembered them and sown their body parts together at random. As distraught parents wept and struggled to identify their children, the Spider continued to taunt them with a telepathic recording of himself singing nursery rhymes. Enraged, Jor'ul's tense relationship with his mentor finally shattered. He had always struggled to understand Maturin's principles, unable to accept that even monsters such as Gan deserved even the bare minimum of mercy in place of execution, and that Gan's actions that night convinced him there could be no mercy for a creature like Gan. Jor'ul went rogue to conducted his own investigation without Maturin's restraint or interference. He was determined to hunt down Gan and kill him. His search led him to the dead ice planet of Holik. Sensing Gan's dark energy in an abandoned mine shaft, he went to investigate but became tangled into a web, realizing too late the entire thing had been a trap. As Jor'ul struggled to free himself, Gan casually approached him and began to torture him. But not to death. He had a far cruller joke to play on Maturin than just that. For an unspecified period of time, Gan kept Jor'ul hostage in the abandoned mine shaft, abusing and torturing him almost non-stop. Though Jor'ul initially stayed glib, confident that Maturin would rescue him, Gan's torture began to physically and mentally wear him down to the point that the boy eventually gave up on such an idea. One of the greatest blows to his psyche came when Gan cut off Jor'ul's nose, ears, and index and pinkie fingers and ate them in front of him. Time passed and still Maturin failed to come for him. In reality Maturin frantically searched the Macroverse for his renegade partner each night, but Gan began to take advantage of Jor'ul's despair, constantly implying his mentor had simply abandoned him. After Gan switched tactics, suggesting that perhaps Jor'ul should become his apprentice. Despite his new fatherly persona, the torture never stopped. The suggestions and constant torture finally broke Jor'ul, leaving him in a drone like state where he believed he was loyal to the spider alone. Nearing the end of his routine, Gan decided to show Maturin his handiwork. Jor'ul was so under Gan's control that he was fully prepared to give away Maturin's training tactics...at which point Gan tortured him to death with force lightning, revealing the entire thing, capturing, torturing and remodeling the boy, had simply been one long cruel attack on Maturin. Gan would then send Jor'ul's corpse to Tirabidan, where the mortals would find it in front of Aslan's tomb. Maturin revealed himself to the crowd and cradled the body of Jor'ul, riddled with guilt over not being able to save the boy. The corpse would haunt Maturin, to the point where he refused any Padawans from that point on, and intensified the hatred between him and Gan. Brian Griffin the Movie Gan does not appear in the film, but his Arachnids and Jirnor appear as the main antagonists and Gan is mentioned by name towards the end of the film. The Turtle and the Bunny Gan does not appear in the film but is mentioned multiple times throughout to movie. When Judy asks Maturin if he thinks Gan is still out there, he responds he thinks he is. Dawn of Hope Gan does not appear in the film, but is mentioned by name multiple times. He allies himself with Jack Savage, who agrees to release Gan's Arachnids into Earth, but they, along with Savage are defeated by Maturin's army. At the end of the movie, Jack Savage, who is imprisoned, proclaims that Gan is coming to Earth, a threat our heroes later find out is true. The Battle of Earth New Kingdom 800 years after the events of Maturin, Gan had trained relentlessly for years in order to counter Maturin's power and eventually crossed back into Earth along with his Arachnids, Jirnor and his new-found apprentice, Randall Flagg, moving into a castle in the Arctic Tundra. They found a castle belonging to a king and invaded it, killing and eating him, his Queen, subjects and children. Meeting with Flagg and Jirnor Gan first appears holding a meeting with Flagg, Jirnor and soldiers who pledged allegiance with Gan (mostly out of fear), Gan informs Jirnor that he must take his army to destroy Zootopia and Quahog to further cement his threat, threatening to kill Jirnor if he refuses or fails. Jirnor agrees, but only if Gan lends him his Arachnid army, saying that the sheer number of Arachnids will overwhelm Maturin's forces. Gan's 5th daughter tries to tell her father not to do it, saying that many Arachnids will die in the process. Gan responds by killing her with force lightning and agreeing with Jirnor. Confronting Jirnor After his meeting with his Jirnor, Gan returns to his meditation chamber, attempting to regain some lost power. While in the chamber, Gan is visited by Jirnor, who is in charge of the creation of a large portion of Arachnids. Jirnor complains to him that Randall Flagg has taken over half of the Arachnids - his army. Jirnor urges Gan to allow him to regain control of the Arachnids, as he believes himself to be stronger than Flagg, and so that Maturin's Army understands what the creatures are capable of. However, Gan states that he is more worried about Jirnor's leadership, comparing his demeanor to that of a pouty child. He then proceeds to intimidate Jirnor by saying that if he fails to destroy at least half of the country, then he will bathe his castle in his blood. Jirnor then leaves the castle, embarrassed and humiliated right in front of his soldiers. Invading Zootopia When half of Maturin's Army are holding off Arachnids invading Zootopia, Gan arrives in Zootopia moments after the Judy, Nick, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Cadence and Eddy make it to ZPD. Leading a boarding commando himself, Gan enters the ZPD, intending to either capture or kill all six of them. Once inside the ZPD, he starts slaughtering the nearby ZPD cops but cannot prevent his targets escaping through an escape hatch just outside the ZPD. As Gan enters the hangar, he can only watch as the gang he fought so hard to capture escapes. Gan appears near the end of the film, being informed that Jirnor was killed by Brian Griffin and the Arachnids he lent Jirnor were killed as well. Gan states that Jirnor was a fool and is not surprised by his death. He tells Randall Flagg that they now know the full power of Maturin's army and that they will soon seek them out and kill them eventually before returning to his throne. Return to Gan's Castle Setting a Trap 2 months after Gan's Arachnid army attacked Zootopia, Gan sent a telepathic threat to everyone in Zootopia, claiming that if Maturin did not turn himself over, he would destroy a city for everyday Maturin wasn't turned over. Maturin, feeling guilty, flew to Gan's castle in the North Mountain in the Arctic Tundra and willingly gave himself to Gan. Gan placed Maturin in Utonium-powered chains and his his minions throw him in a dungeon. Gan revealed to Maturin it was all a trap, as Gan knew that when Maturin's army heard Maturin had turned himself in, they would come to find and get him back. Gan then returned to his throne, waiting patiently for Maturin's friends to arrive. Defeating Maturin's Army and Meeting Judy Hopps As Gan expected, Maturin's Army had arrived and as they neared the castle's vicinity, Gan sent an overwhelming force of Arachnids to capture them, which they had succeeded in doing. Gan had every member of Maturin's Army placed in separate dungeons, Judy Hopps was brought before Gan. Gan attempted to sway Judy to the dark side, saying that he could conquer and accomplish anything with her by his side. He promises she will live like a god under him, or she could refuse his offer and suffer and die. Judy refuses to join Gan, seeing through his evil ways and calling him a monster for tormenting and attacking her friends. Gan, enraged by this, force chokes Judy, taking time to watch her squirm and gasp for breath. He then sentences her to death by starvation inside his castle, promising to make her last days the worst. He then takes her lightsaber and destroys it with his force lightning. He then releases his force choke and lets her fall to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. After Judy recovers, she gets back on her feet and tells Gan he won't get away with all he's done. Gan then shouts at Judy, intimidating her as she is taken away by Gan's henchmen, who accidentally put her in the same dungeon as Maturin. Torturing Maturin's friends Gan then tortures Nick Wilde in front of Judy Hopps by electrocuting him with force lightning simply to hurt her emotionally. Gan relished in Nick's cries of pain and Judy begging Gan to stop hurting Nick. Gan eventually stopped and threw Nick into Judy and Maturin's cell. Gan then later tortured Shining Armor with the assistance of Randall Flagg, having Flagg contort Shining Armor's body in unbearable positions, demanding to know where their base was. When Shining Armor refused, Randall Flagg brought in Twilight Sparkle and Cadence and had two Arachnids presumably begin to rape them, but before they could fully approach the two, Shining Armor tells Gan a false location to throw him off before throwing Twilight and Cadence into their cells and sending Shining Armor to hard labor. Visit to Maturin At night time, Gan visited Maturin in his dungeon, intending to taunt the weak and power-drained Maturin. Maturin (who has visibly became emaciated from the daily Utonium exposure) wakes up and looks up at Gan with hatred, asking Gan why he is torturing his friends rather than letting them be. Gan tells Maturin that, aside from the fact it is to keep up Gan's castle's reputation of being the worst Hell on Earth, Gan says he is merely paying Maturin back for overthrowing him 900 lightyears prior. Gan then taunts Maturin by telling him that his friends are to be executed in two days and Maturin will be forced to watch. He then mocked Maturin one last time by showing him that while Gan intruded in Maturin's Paradigm, he stole Maturin's lightsaber, he states that once Maturin dies, he will destroy the saber to get rid of Maturin's memory. Gan then talks to his son, Nunya, in genuine happiness, stating that after light-years of being alone in his own failure and bitter hatred, he will finally sleep well at night. Maturin's Army's escape On the day of the execution of Maturin's Army, Gan rounds up Maturin along with his friends, intending to make him watch them die as planned. He planned to have them eaten by walking a plank into a pit full of starved Arachnids. Gan told Randall that Judy is the first to go, so he pushed Judy onto the plank. However, after a long pause, Judy back-flipped and pulled Maturin's lightsaber (which was carelessly placed on Gan's throne, unprotected) using the Force and began attacking and killing Gan's minions, also releasing her friends from their shackles using the Force, resulting in an all-out battle between Maturin's Army and Gan's Forces, to which Gan simply watches on his throne, riving in the chaos. Gan enters the fight to attack Judy, but it stopped by Nick Wilde, who cuts one of his spider legs while he's not looking, which makes Gan run away when he realizes the team can actually hurt him. Maturin's Army eventually escape with Maturin, releasing him from his chains, but Gan sends Randall Flagg after them. Randall Flagg followed Judy, Nick and the weakened Maturin into the bone-chillingly cold and snowy forests miles from the castle. He confronted the three, lightsaber drawn (which he was able to get back from a downed Judy Hopps), and said that they still had unfinished business that Maturin could not save them from. Judy, determined to protect the injured Maturin, drew her Glock pistol from her belt, but Randall used the Force to throw her into a tree and knock her unconscious. Left alone to confront the dark warrior, Nick ignited his lightsaber, even though he knew fighting a Sith Master like Flagg was useless. Randall demanded that Nick give him the lightsaber and surrender the turtle, but instead Nick engaged him in a lightsaber duel. It was a short but brutal contest, in which Randall kept striking his lightsaber injury (which was given to which by Shinging Armor in the scuffle at Gan's castle) in order to fuel his anger and power. In the end, Nick was no match for Randall's power. Randall then easily disarmed the fox and stuck the fox across the stomach with his saber that left the fox comatose. With the duel seemingly over, Randall turned his attention towards Maturin's lightsaber and attempted to use the Force to draw it into his hand. Instead, it flew past him and landed in the hands of Judy, who used the Force to call it to her—as it was her destiny to wield the lightsaber of Maturin. Judy ignited the weapon and engaged Flagg in a tense duel. At first, Flagg had the upper hand, remaining on the offensive as he pressed his attack against the much weaker bunny. Their blades became locked, and Flagg told the emerging Force-sensitive that she needed a proper teacher. Flagg then beckoned Judy to join him and destroy Gan and then take over his army and rule the galaxy together, confirming Flagg's true intentions to overthrow Gan. He then stated it was him, alone, who could show her the ways of the Force. Judy realized she could call upon the powers of the Force and began using that to her advantage. She turned the tide of the fight and used her superior speed to her advantage and eventually disarmed the Sith Master. In doing so, she slashed the side of his face with her saber, knocking him down and disfiguring him in the process before teleporting to the outskirts of the forest with Maturin and Nick. Flagg returned to the castle, fearing how Gan would react to his failure. When Flagg told Gan of his failure to capture Judy, Gan was absolutely furious and cut off Randall's right arm with his spider legs and afterwards, disintegrating two Arachnids and punching the ground so hard it creates a small earth-quake, enraged as possibly his closest chance to kill Maturin's Army had failed. After calming down, Gan tells Randall Flagg (who's severed right arm is being crudely tended to by medics) that he has grown tired of sitting on his throne and giving orders. He says that since he can't count of Flagg to get missions done, it is now time for Gan himself to step in and complete his plan. He tells Flagg to begin relentless training and the final battle between Gan's Forces and Maturin's Army draws near. The Return of the Gods North Mountain Village massacre Gan and his forces had started invading the North Mountain Village, one of many villages invaded by Gan and his army after Randall Flagg's failure. Gan's Arachnids, under the co-command of Randall Flagg (who now has a lightsaber-proof robotic arm), rounded up the denizens of the village, Gan arrived on the battlefield and confronted the village leader, Tekka. Gan, whose true identity was known to the old explorer, demanded that Tekka die in fear. Tekka refused to submit to the will of Gan and reminded the one-time Guardian that Gan could not deny the truth of his heritage, at which point Gan impaled the elder with his spider-legs. As Gan picked up the elder's body, presumably to bring him to his castle for eating, Gan ordered Randall and the Arachnids to kill every member of the village, to which they followed through. Conversation with Nunya Gan, after returning to his castle, was assembling his army for his ultimate attack on Earth. His son, Nunya, requested that once Gan has taken over Earth, he become Gan's second-in-command. Gan retorts by refusing his offer, instead tell Nunya that he will become to leader of the Arachnids while Gan becomes the ruler of the Macroverse. Manipulating Sylveon Gan later visited Sylveon, a member of Maturin's Army and wife of Brian Griffin, while she was on a mission in the middle of the woods. At first, she drew her lightsaber and attempted to fight, but Gan, using the Force, ripped her lightsaber from her hands by lightly lifting a finger. He attempts to sway her to join his army, by threatening her and her husband Brian. She refuses, not embittered by his offer. Gan then has Randall Flagg, who had been hiding behind a tree, kidnap her as bait for Brian. Attack on Maturin's Base After hearing Maturin, Judy and Brian were away on a mission together, Gan leads his army to Maturin's Army's base and has his army assault it. Although they fight hard and kill many Arachnids, the spiders overwhelm the protagonists and disarm them as Gan enters the base. Hira attempted to strike Gan with her ax, but Gan fore-pushed her into a wall. As the Arachnids began trashing the base, Nick Wilde attempted to strike Gan down with his lightsaber, but Gan, lifting Nick in a Force grip, tossed him towards the edge of the mountaintop cliff, though the fox managed to cling to the brink. As Gan advanced to kill the downed fox, Nick tried to plea for Gan to spare by attempting to sell him a nice corner of the ceiling of a house, assuming that it is where most spiders lived. Gan raised his spider leg and prepared to strike, but was forced to break off when he was attacked by Xel. Though caught off-guard, Gan quickly rallied and impaled Xel with his spider legs, to the horror of Nick. During the brief fight, Nick lost his grip of the cliff ledge and fell to the bottom. Although he survived the fall, Nick laid unconscious on the ground for some time. Gan then returned inside, giving a warning to Maturin's Army to not attempt to stop him or one of their own, Sylveon, will be killed before leaving. Maturin, Judy and Brian, who had returned from their mission, arrived the the base and recovered Nick. Maturin, tranquilly upset over Gan threatening his friends, tells Judy that they need to kill Gan once and for all as they set to head to the mountains and kill Gan at his castle. Escaping Maturin and Judy Judy and Maturin arrived at Gan's castle via teleportation and began making their way to Gan's throne, slaughtering any Arachnid that stood in their way. Once they made their way to Gan's throne, Gan is amazed by their attempted assassination, not expecting it. Maturin then declares that Gan's reign is over, to which Gan begins to laugh maniacally. Gan then created an energy ball of pure dark matter, refusing to give up to the two heroes. Gan then hurls the ball to the ground, claiming it will blow up half the galaxy, but Maturin catches it before it hits the ground. Gan then declares that Maturin now has no choice but to die with the dark matter energy ball before wall-crawling out the castle into the distance. Maturin told Judy he has to travel across the universe to get rid of the energy ball, but must contain the explosion with his indestructible hands. Maturin then said goodbye to Judy, as he will possibly die containing the explosion as he flew out of the Milky Way Galaxy. Preparation for the fight against Maturin's Army Gan arrives at a cloning facility east of Quahog where Randall Flagg has Sylveon hostage. Gan claims that, with the world being in a state of panic and Maturin being busy containing the dark matter ball, Gan has become powerful enough to finally attack the Earth and then the Macroverse. Flagg says he will lure Brian to the facility to help Gan avoid fighting one of Maturin's strongest soldiers. Although Gan believes he could still kill Brian, he allows Flagg to set his trap. After that, Gan finally sets off for Zootopia to begin conquering the Earth. The Battle of Zootopia Gan then returned to the outskirts of Zootopia. By the time he got there, Maturin's Army had evacuated most of Zootopia's citizens and had begun preparing a defense against him. He rounded up his entire army of Arachnids, Stormtroopers, dragons, giants, and other layers of defense, and commanded his army to fight Maturin's Army who were defending the city: the Battle of Zootopia ensued. Gan himself was not present at the battle; he was simply standing on the outskirts, enjoying the destruction of the city and death from both his and Maturin's side of the Army. However, the battle temporarily seized when the dark matter bomb Maturin contained exploded, creating shock waves on Earth that stopped both partied in the heat of battle. Gan and Judy used the force to detect if Maturin was still alive, but they couldn't sense anything. In truth, Maturin, appearing dead, his shell severely cracked and broken, is floating in space being extremely weakened by the supernova-like blast that knocked him out completely. Soon, however, he is revived due to his healing factor and will to protect his allies as well as Earth's population, returning him back to life. Gan and his army, then arrived in the middle of Savanna Central, proclaiming the death of Maturin and his victory. Gan then, once again, offered Maturin's Army a chance to join him or die. Shining Armor, then stood out from the crowd and proclaimed that even though Maturin has "died", they will continue to fight for his memory. Gan attempted to kill Shining Armor, enraged by Maturin's Army's constant refusal of his requests, but the Army protects him and the second half of the fight continues. The Final Battle against Maturin's Army After Maturin's Army gather the Elements of Harmony, Gan's entire army is reduced to stone by Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Gan himself decides is time to personally deal with Maturin's Army. Before engaging with them, he displays his power by killing all of his henchmen by destroying their stone bodies with a beam, including his sons and daughters, and then fires a beam at the Rainforest District, the only district in Zootopia that did not evacuate, killing all of it's inhabitants. Gan taunted the Army, proclaiming that once they are dead, they should tell the population of the Rainforest District what they missed. The Army, enraged by Gan's cruelty, attack Gan all at once, but Gan proves to powerful for even all of them to even touch. Gan then grabs Judy Hopps and throws her into a pool in a wrecked hotel and covers the pool with debris, trapping her underwater. Gan then pins down Shining Armor and prepares to impale him with his spider legs, but is stopped when Maturin, who returned from space, fires at laser beam that blasts Gan into a building. Maturin tells his army to sit back and devise a plan while Maturin holds Gan off but tells them they must think fast as Maturin, due to the dark matter blast, is severely drained of his powers and not a full power and will only be able to hold off Gan for a small amount of time. However, Maturin's Army stands in fear, completely hopeless at any chance to defeat Gan. Maturin then confronts his brother in the middle of a devastated Zootopia. Having flashbacks of his first defeat at the hands of Maturin and losing his original body, an enraged Gan engages Maturin, vowing to get revenge by killing his army, the Guardians and the mortals of the Macroverse. After the two mighty gods first clash, Gan sends Maturin flying right through a skyscraper. There, Gan unleashes a powerful torrent of Force Lightning and he slashes the building violently, making it begin to collapse upon them both. Maturin promptly flies out, with Gan following suit. Gan attempts to knock Maturin down but the turtle, persists, blocking Gan's attack and upper-cutting him. The two gods exchange blows that are powerful enough to crack the surface of the Earth, ending with Gan punching Maturin to the ground. He charges at Maturin and delivers a devastating punch to the face. Gan then grabs Maturin by the back and leaps in the air, punching Maturin through a building, which Maturin quickly recovers from the attack and delivers a series of punches that knock Gan into a car. Gan recovers and out-punches Maturin, grabbing Maturin by the leg and slamming him into the ground, once again cracking the Earth's surface. Gan then pins Maturin against a wall and delivers four punches directly to Maturin's face, sending him to the ground, to which Gan proceeds to violently step on Maturin. Gan then turns to his attention to Maturin's terrified friends and attempts to attack them until Maturin, determined to protect his friends, grabs Gan and body-slams him into Zootopia's subway. Then proceed to fight in the subway, Maturin managing to briefly overpower Gan by throwing him in front of an empty moving train, but Gan's indestructible body ends up completely destroying the train, blowing up the entire train station and sending to two opponents back into the destroyed city. Even through his injuries, Maturin continues to battle Gan, visibly struggling to keep his balance as they viciously trade blows. Gan then lasers a building with his heat vision, causing it to topple on Maturin, flying away before it has a chance to hit him. Gan then grabs Maturin out of the rubble by his neck and begins violently punching Maturin in the stomach, further cracking his shell until Maturin kicks Gan off and continues fighting. They take the fight to the sky in an areal battle that further destroys buildings. The fight then takes to the sky and temporarily in outer space, before the two come crashing down back into Savannah Square. Maturin's Army however, inspired by Maturin's persistence, decide to fight back against Gan as, even when he is outmatched, Maturin has done everything he could to protect them. The team leap into battle against Gan, using a takedown attack to bring the spider to his knees. Gan however, uses his speed to outmatched everyone on the team, gaining power from the team's previous hopelessness. Maturin flies back to the battle, firing his heat vision at Gan that Gan counters with force lighting, connecting the two beams. Gan is able to win the brief lock-up, sending Maturin in to a pile of rubble, which Maturin almost immediately gets up from. Maturin is forced to stop fighting Gan when he hears Judy struggling for breath in the hotel and quickly rushed to her, but she is able to Force Repulse the debris off her, saving herself as Maturin pulls her out. Maturin, however, collapses and coughs up blood, starting to feel the effects of Gan's attacks. The death of Gan and Maturin Meanwhile, the rest of Maturin's Army tries fruitlessly to fight off Gan, but fall due to Gan's immunity, powers and speed advantage. Hira manages to cut off Gan's arm but Gan mages to partially regenerate it using his healing factor. Maturin sees that the only way to stop Gan will end up putting his life at risk, since brute force alone had been proven ineffective. Hence, he says a tender goodbye to Judy, before taking hold of her lightsaber and flying back to the battle scene. A weakened Maturin returns back to the battle and flies towards Gan, saber in hand. Gan sees Maturin flying towards him and prepares to impale Maturin with his spider legs before Maturin can reach him. But before he could, Brian, (who had rescued Sylveon and killed Randall Flagg) unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning at Gan, bringing him down to his knees. Once he becomes closer to Gan, Maturin stabs Gan with the lightsaber, causing more dark force energy than ever before to pour out of Gan, sending Brian and the rest of Maturin's army flying back. The pain from the stab allowed Gan to power through the Force Lightning effects, and plunge his sharp spider legs into Maturin's chest, causing Maturin to scream in pain. Maturin, however, is undeterred by his impending death, and defiantly fights against the incredible pain, plunging the lightsaber deeper into Gan's chest with his last ounce of strength, as well as letting the spider's sharp legs sink deeper into his own chest, thereby allowing the saber to pierce Gan's body completely. The two brothers give one final joint bellow of agony, before their lifeless bodies hit the ground. Relationships Maturin Gan is motivated solely through his intense hatred of Maturin, as Maturin is the reason Gan fell from power and lost his original, much more powerful, spider-form. After his defeat at the hands of Maturin, fall from power and being revived by his minions, Gan had a chance to move on and start a new, secluded life, but refused to, assuring that Maturin had to be killed. Aslan Coming soon! Randall Flagg Coming soon! '' Judy Hopps Gan took a liking to Judy at first, he saw her as a powerful apprentice who he could use to take over the Macroverse. He constantly stalked her on his magic staff, watching her in combat in amazement. When they met each other, Gan patronized Judy for her skills and offered her a spot in his ranks, but Judy refused as she saw Gan as nothing more than a manipulative monster. Gan than responded by locking Judy and her friends in cellls, leaving them to freeze or starve to death. When Gan attempted to drown Judy in a pool in a destroyed hotel, he admits to not being sure why she did not join him in his forces and is seemingly bothered by her will to do good and unwillingness to do evil. It is possible Gan was even attracted to Judy but this is ''incredibly vague and slightly implied. Powers and abilites Powers= *'Godlike Physiology': Gan, due to being created by the unseen, omnipotent being "The One", is a terrifyingly powerful being, of potentially dimension breaking proportions, with Maturin, Jorli and The One being the only known other beings to rival Gan's might. Indeed, the monstrous juggernaut's unparalleled might was able to stand up to the weakened, yet still extremely powerful, Maturin, eventually forcing the turtle's army to assist him, yet even that was insufficient, as Gan's'' ability to absorb the negative energy of the battlefield and regenerate at a rapid pace made him impossible to be brought down with brute force alone, so while Maturin managed to ultimately bring him down (with the turtle's own lightsaber), he only succeeded by dying himself in the process. *'Force powers:: Gan possess many (mainly dark) force abilities and is one of the most power force users of all time. **'''Telekinesis: Gan can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Gan has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even pulling stars out of the sky. **'Force push': Gan utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. **'Force pull': Gan utilized Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. **'Force choke': Gan utilized Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents or even his own henchmen. **'Force Throw': Gan utilized Force Throw to cause objects, and even individuals, to be hurled toward a target at an astounding velocity. **'Mind trick': Gan utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force vision': Gan utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all Force-users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense': Gan utilized Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Light side. However, in The End, for unknown reasons, he was unable to sense the presence of Maturin, who recoverd from the Dark-matter explosion. **'Force lightning': Gan possesses this offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. Gan has shown the ability to use this tell-tale ability of the Dark Side countless times against his opponents, enemies, and even his followers. Has shown the ability to easily cause micro-fractures in bones of his victim's body and vaporize flesh on contact to the point of incineration.Hence, when Maturin tried meeting Gan's force lightning with his heat vision, the spider's much thicker lightning was able to overpower Maturin's relatively quickly, promptly sending Maturin flying backwards. **'Force jump': Gan utilized Force jump to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Dash': Gan used Force Dash to move at sub-sonic speeds. **'Force Storm': Gan uses a volatile dark side Force power capable of creating hyperspace wormholes that were able to displace objects across vast distances and tear apart the surfaces of entire planets. Storms were incredibly difficult to control once unleashed and required mastery in many different Force disciplines. While he possessed knowledge of the technique before his death, it was only after killing Aslan and taking control of the Macroverse did that Gan exhibited control of it. A long forgotten and highly prized, if ancient Sith technique of insane power. Gan recovered it when restored to his youthful, new human body in the events of "The fall of Gan" by channeling his anger and rage into a single-point in time-space. This causes a hyperspace wormhole to manifest itself, which he can use to teleport beings across the galaxy or ravage entire planetary surfaces or raze even fleets of city-size warships. **'Force Stealth': Gan uses Force Stealth to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. ** Force Barrier: Gan can create a defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be himself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength Gan has at the time, the barrier could only withstand a few powerful attacks from godlike creatures before collapsing. *'Godlike Strengh': Gan has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, with Maturin being the only Guardian to surpass him in terms of brute strength. Thus, Gan is strong enough to shave planets and cause earthquakes with his tremendous punches and held his own against the combined tremendous might of both Maturin and his army, sending them flying with his blows, and to actually harm Maturin without the need of Utonium, managing to swiftly pierce the latter's otherwise invulnerable chest with his tremendously hard and sharp bony spider-legs. *'Life Drain': Gan can use Life Drain to the life from his opponents, vegetation or even planets and adds it to his own power. He most famously demonstrates this power by using it continuously on the entire population of Deus. *'Incredible Speed': Gan, while not quite as fast as Maturin, move at incredible speeds, being able to swiftly avoid Maturin's eye lasers during their first battle in a volcano *'Bone Manipulation': Gan was able to manipulate the bones of mortal beings to forcefully make them do his bidding. He can only do this, however, to beings who are weak-willed. *'Energy Absorption': Gan's cells, like those of any Guardian, are capable of absorbing energy, for both sustenance and enhancement, with Hira remarking that the monster feeds on it. Gan relies on negative energy for power (fear, hatred, confusion, hopelessness, etc.), as the more negative energy there is, the stronger Gan becomes. Having absorbed a considerable amount of energy, Gan was able to contend with a weakened, yet still extremely powerful Maturin, slowly overwhelming him during their epic battle. ** Dark-Matter Production: Gan was able to create dark-matter capable of poisoning a planet or solar system and was able to make dark-matter supernovas capable of swallowing an entire solar system. *'Dark Aura': While not useful in battle, Gan possesses a dark aura that Judy Hopps stated made her feel sick, cold and dizzy. It is also capable of destroying plant life and causing snow to fall to the point of blizzards developing. *'Immunity': Gan is virtually invulnerable, even more so than Maturin at his full power. Thus, the spider was unscathed by the intense firepower of the Gagan army's poison arrows, rockets and bombs, numerous tremendous blows from Maturin and his army, and even quickly recovered after taking the full force of a planet exploding. Due to his adaptive evolution, the planet's blast, fall, and mighty blows from Maturin only made Gan stronger and more durable than before. *'Spider-Legs': Gan's spider-legs, hidden beneath his back, are virtually indestructible and tremendously sharp, to the point that the monster was able to use his right protrusion to stab right through the otherwise invulnerable chest of Maturin, which mortally wounded him. *'Longevity': Gan is ageless and cannot die from natural causes. He can also survive without water, and oxygen. *'Healing Factor': Gan has an extremely effective healing factor, making him incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Hence, when somewhat injured by Maturin's blows, and a planet exploding, Gan recovered and heals almost instantly, and grows a huge bony protrusion right after his arm is chopped off by Hira. Whenever injured, Gan's healing wounds are instantly enveloped in an orange superheated glow, which vanishes after he is healed, mere seconds later. *'Limitless Appetite': Gan can eat ridiculously huge objects from monsters to stars to even planets and still never be satisfied. *'Heat Vision': Gan can generate tremendous, red, superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are far larger and more destructive than even Maturin's blue heat vision, with a single thermal blast being enough to completely destroy a building in half. Only beings of tremendous power, like other Guardians can survive a thermal blast from Gan head-on. |-| Weaknesses= Gan is the second strongest (not counting Aslan) Guardian in existence, and was able to surpass his much more experienced brothers, but he still has a few glaring weaknesses that can be exploited. *'Force powers': Like any other Guardian, Gan can be harmed by experienced force users. When Brian Griffin attacked Gan with force lightning, Gan roared in agonizing pain. *'Lightsabers': Gan also has a weakness to lightsabers. Gan was killed when Maturin thrusted his lightsaber through Gan's heart. *'Beings of equal power': Gan can be easily harmed by godlike beings like himself. It is the reason Gan refuses to fight Maturin unless Maturin is de-powered in some way. *'Peaceful and Serene Enviorments': Gan can be weakened if he is in a peaceful area filled with no hate or fear. |-| Battle Stats Quotes Gallery il_fullxfull.291290748.jpg|The symbol of Gan 433244-darktowerlrh_05_preview1.jpg|Gan in his new body, Long road 4 roland crimsonkiing.jpg|Gan in a dying planet. IkVUJzx.jpg|A young boy begging Gan for mercy. DT05005-006.jpg the_crimson_king_by_uninfinitum-d4imji3.jpg|Gan incognito. LostheRed1-1.jpg|Gan with a baby Arachnid Trivia *Gan has devoured over 500 nonillion inhabitants in the Macroverse. *He has over 700 septillion children spread across the Macroverse. *Gan has a cameo in Zootopia where he can be seen being defeated by the Guardians on a mural in the Naturalist Club. *Originally, Gan was a dark overlord from the beginning and was never a Guardian in the first place. *It is theorized Gan is attracted to Judy Hoops (or at least at first). Possibly a dark hidden lust. *The only thing Gan is afraid of is his own corpse and Maturin. *Gan is the largest antagonist in the series, as Judy Hopps just barley reaches his knees. *Gan used to be afraid of lightning. *Gan was originally supposed to be an ape. *Gan is implied to have Pedophilic tendencies. *It is implied Gan is aware of Randall Flagg's intentions to betray him, but simply doesn't care. *Concept art reveals Gan actually did watch the creation of Tatoonie in hatred. *It is unknown where Gan's lightsaber is currently held, as he is never seen using one but it is stated he has one. *Gan owns a staff that he uses to watch Maturin and his friends. *At his strongest, Gan is the second most powerful character in the series and the strongest villain. *Despite being the main protagonist and main antagonist respectively, Judy and Gan never meet each until The Return to Gan's Castle. *Gan's behavior strongly suggests he is a sadomasochist. *Gan is similar to Zalgo in many ways: **They are both intergalactic monsters/demons. **They both betrayed a race of people, Zalgo betrayed the monsters and Gan betrayed the Guardians. **Both killed members of their family, Zalgo killed his wife and Gan killed his brother. **Both attempt to sway to heroes to the dark side. **Both are Complete Monsters. **Both have family members who are heroes (Zalgo: Slenderman, Gan: the Guardians of the Beam) **Both kill their Henchman if they fail them. **They have similar powers. **Both try to act elegant and sophisticated but in reality are power-hungry, hot-headed monsters **Both are implied rapists (Zalgo is implied to have raped a hundred women and Gan, although not explict, is shown to force himself onto many woman even if they don't desire him) *Gan is also similar to Pepper Satanica. **Both are Hegemony. **Both are Rapists. **Both are Intergalactic Overlords. **Both Are Murderers. **Both are Harbingers for Rebirth. **Both are Complete Monsters. Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Zootopia Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Sociopaths Category:Family Murderer Category:Telekinetic Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hungry Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Villains who are responsible for every single event Category:Creatures Category:Animal Villains Category:Ferals Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Fearmongers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Game Changer Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:Masterminds Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Speedster Category:Immortals Category:Hatemongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sloth Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Pride Category:Evil from the past Category:Revived Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Parent Category:Child-Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Guardians Category:Cannibals Category:Aliens Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:For The Evulz Category:God killer Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Kidnapper Category:Man-Eaters Category:Supremacists Category:Death Gods Category:Supreme Being Category:Animal Killers Category:Animal Eaters Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Empowered Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Force Field Users Category:Disciplinarians Category:Anti-Christs Category:Slavers Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Villains who are Invulnerable Category:Hybrids Category:Forces of Nature Category:Cataclysm Category:Life-Drainers Category:Ice Manipulation Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sadists Category:Envy Category:Liars Category:Dark Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Lord Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Sorcerers Category:Serial Killers Category:Illusionists Category:Child Murderer Category:Clawed Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Social Darwinists Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Evil Embodiment Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:One-Man Army Category:Staff Wielders Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Trap Masters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Predators Category:Widowed Villains Category:Black Widow Category:Oppression Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Starvers Category:Conspirators Category:Dictator Category:Usurper Category:Old Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Damned Souls Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Warmonger Category:Pedophiles Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Psychopath Category:Telepaths Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Father of Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Plauge-Bringers Category:Curse-Bearers Category:The Heavy Category:Oppressers Category:Elderly Category:Masochist